Beverages are an ever-present part of our waking hours. Whether it is orange juice with breakfast, water during breaks, soda with lunch, or iced tea on a warm day, drinks are a part of the day. The presence of beverages extends to social situations, such as shared meals or parties.
With multiple individuals, agreement on a single beverage is rare. Those who prefer Coke will not find root beer a fair substitute. The result is many containers on the table, each with a single beverage. Then one must pass the many containers around the table to provide each person the opportunity to choose the beverage they desire.
What is needed is a single container that will hold multiple beverages, minimizing the number of container that must be filled and passed.